1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to cordless window blinds and more particularly to a one-way driving mechanism for a cordless window blind.
2. Description of Related Art
Window blinds can be divided by structure into two major types: corded window blind and cordless window blind. The corded type of window blind mainly utilizes a cord to vary the expansion height (i.e. lowering or raising the slats) of the window blind, while the cordless type of window bind utilizes manual power to pull or push the bottom rail, so that the slats can be lowered or raised.
It is known that Taiwan Patent No. 263877 and Patent No. 322458 both describe improvements made to the driving (lifting/lowering) mechanisms of window blinds. However, both of them are still structurally complicated and fail to secure the slats of the window blind in position satisfactorily.